


Physical

by Kittyhawk



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyhawk/pseuds/Kittyhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is a little something I wrote for Kaidan Porn Week on tumblr. It’s pure smut featuring my favorite couple, Kaidan and Nick. You have been warned! Totally NSFW. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Physical

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a little something I wrote for Kaidan Porn Week on tumblr. It’s pure smut featuring my favorite couple, Kaidan and Nick. You have been warned! Totally NSFW. Enjoy!

Kaidan paced the cabin as he waited for Nick to come back from her meeting with Hackett.

He was a little irritated. They had agreed on spending the evening together before today’s mission; no duty, no interruptions, just the two of them. Of course that plan had been blown to hell as soon as they got out of the shuttle after the mission.

Now he had been out of the shower for over half an hour and Nick still wasn’t back. She needed a break.

With a sigh he sat down at the desk and began typing his mission report, both for the Alliance and for Spectre HQ. Might as well get as much done as possible before Shepard returned from her meeting. 

A short time later the bulkhead finally opened and Nick entered, giving instructions to EDI. She dropped her armor unceremoniously on the floor and stretched with a moan. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he watched the fabric of her tank top stretch over her full breasts and display her toned abdomen as it slipped up.

When she walked past him to get to the shower he held out an arm and pulled her onto his lap. He took the data pad she was holding out of her hand and laid it on the desk.

“Kaidan, what -?”

“No duty, remember?” he breathed into her ear before planting a row of soft kisses on her neck. She still smelled of sweat and dust from the mission, but underneath she smelled of spices and citrus. He loved her smell. Warm and spicy with a little tang to it. He bit her tenderly at the crook of her neck and then planted a soft kiss on the same spot. He grinned to himself when he heard her let out a breathy sigh.

He ran his hands gingerly down her sides, his fingertips grazing over the sides of her breasts as he caught the lobe of her ear between his teeth. Lust streaked through him when she groaned, grinding her ass against him as she exposed more of her throat to him and he bit down harder, pushing the top over her breasts and began kneading them.

“Don’t move,” he growled into her ear as Nick rolled her hips against him, letting his hands fall away from her breasts. She instantly stilled, but he could hear her breath quicken. Smirking he waited for a moment before pulling her tank top over her head, the sports bra she wore following shortly after and then continued running his hands up and down her body. From her breasts to her knees and back. Down the outside of her thigh, up the inside, but avoiding the apex of her thighs.

All the while he nibbled and sucked along her neck. He ran his tongue over her pulse point and pulled away again when she moved.

“I said, don’t move. Or I’ll have to stop.” he whispered hoarsely, putting his hands to the side. She stopped moving and whimpered. He watched the rise and fall of her breasts, nipples erect from being rolled between his fingers. Kaidan cupped her breasts again and pinched the rosy buds.

“Kaidan ...,” she mewled, turning her head toward him for a kiss. He gripped her chin firmly as they kissed and slowly let his other hand roam over her trim abdomen to the waistband of her uniform. Letting go of her chin he undid her belt and the buttons before letting one hand trace the outline of her panties. Shepard gasped as he finally slipped his hand under the fabric and ran a finger over her clit, rubbing it in circles before teasing her entrance.

He slipped one digit into her, then another and began curling his fingers against her.

“You can touch me now,” he murmured and her hands dropped under the waistband of his sweats, closing around his erection. “But I think we have to get you out of your clothes first. Take them off,” he ordered.

Shepard bent down to take off her boots. She straightened up and cast a look at him over her shoulder through half-lidded eyes, biting her bottom lip in a way she knew he found sexy as sin before slipping her pants over her buttocks. She wriggled out of them and was about to turn around when Kaidan pulled her back on his lap.

He returned to kissing and nibbling her neck, while he plunged two fingers into her and began moving them in and out while he rubbed her sensitive mound with the other hand. Her breath was becoming erratic and he could feel her body tense as she ground her ass against his erection, reaching her hands behind his head, her fingernails scraping over his scalp.

She moaned in disappointment when he removed his hands from her, but he just smirked at her. He knew she had been close.

“Patience, Shepard,” he whispered huskily and pulled her up a little, guiding his cock to her entrance with one hand. She gasped as he pushed her down on his erection. Once he had entered her completely he planted a row of kisses on her back and she began moving slowly, rolling her hips.

Kaidan leaned back and enjoyed the view of her arching her back, her hands behind her head, her hips swaying. The sensation of her moving around him felt incredible. He let his eyes and hands wander down her back to her well-rounded rear, squeezing her buttocks before resting his hands on her hips to guide her movements.

She began thrusting her hips up and down instead of rolling them, running her hands over her body. She cupped her breasts and began massaging them as her breath came in ever shorter bursts. Kaidan tangled one hand into her hair and pulled her back for a fierce kiss, all tongue and teeth. She hummed into his mouth and slowly a tingling sensation spread through him. He wrapped his other arm around her, holding her still, and slipped out of her.

Shepard looked at him, eyes glazed over with lust. “Alenko, you’d better plan on fucking me hard, if you keep on teasing me like this.” There was a hint of frustration in her voice.

He answered with a deep, masculine growl and another kiss; a slow kiss, much more tender than the previous one. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged at it lightly before pulling back.

“Bend over the desk. Grip the back of the desk and don’t move a muscle,” he rasped, his voice thick with arousal.

Nick wet her lips with the tip of her tongue and followed the instructions. Kaidan waited for her to get comfortable and slowly stroked his erection as he took in the picture of her in front of him. “Spread your legs more.”

He stood close behind her, his erection pressing against her rear, and leaned forward to kiss her between the shoulder blades. His tongue traveled down her back as he went down on his knees, his hands gripping her hips. He teased her clit with the tip of his tongue and then ran the flat of it along her slick folds, dipping it into her core playfully. She shuddered as he flicked it over her sensitive mound in quick succession, licking and sucking at that bundle of nerves.

“Oh, fuck ... fuck, Kaidan, please ...” Shepard panted.

He was certain she was aching for release by now. Her lips were puffed and swollen with arousal and she trembled as he ran his fingers along her slit before sliding two fingers into her very core, pumping slowly in and out at first. He intensified his ministrations, pumping faster, and returned his mouth to her clit; nibbling, licking, sucking.

Her mewling turned almost into a keening sound as she approached her climax and when he let his biotics ripple down his arm to the fingers pleasuring her she came with a loud outcry. Her legs were shaking and he quickly stood up, wrapping his free arm around her to keep her standing.

He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. “Do you want me to fuck you now?”

She whimpered and nodded and he waited no longer, but sheathed himself in her with in one stroke. She gasped loudly as he pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back into her, fucking her hard and fast.

He felt his own climax building up steadily as the tingling sensation grew ever stronger. His senses reeled when he felt her silken walls tighten around him; the soft contractions enough to break the hold he had over his body and he flared brightly as he spilled into her.

Panting hard he leaned over her, lacing their fingers together and kissing her neck tenderly.

"Was that okay for you?" he asked, sounding worried. Shepard laughed.

"Okay?! Kaidan, you're too precious. It was mind blowing. We should do that more often." She smiled at him over her shoulder. "But now I really need that shower. You're welcome to join me."

He ran a hand through his hair, returning the smile and placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. "And then we get something to eat and watch vids. How does that sound?"

"Perfect. It sounds absolutely perfect after getting so ... _physical_."

  



End file.
